Kutukan Pinokio
by Fumetsu Vara
Summary: Jason berniat balas dendam dengan mendatangi pondok anak-anak Hecate. Lou Ellen memberi Jason sebuah ramuan aneh yang membuat Percy... Berniat mampir? Sequel for : Bond.


**Kutukan Pinokio**

 **Fumetsu Vara present**

Genre : Humor (maybe), Romance, Slash

Rated : T

Main Cast : Jason Grace, Percy Jackson

Pair : Jason x Percy

Disclaimer : PJO and HOO © Rick Riordan, this fic is mine

Warning : Mungkin OOC, author newbie, cerita gaje dan aneh, alur maksa, maybe typos(s), Slash. Sequel for : Bond.

Summary : Jason berniat balas dendam dengan mendatangi pondok anak-anak Hecate. Lou Ellen memberi Jason sebuah ramuan aneh yang membuat Percy...

* * *

 **Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

Putra Petir kesayangan kita sedang bersungut-sungut hari ini. Pasalnya setelah kejadian tadi malam―ingat saat Percy menertawakan pengakuan cintanya?— Jason tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan cara apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membalas Bocah Laut itu. Jika saja setelah menertawakannya Percy menjawab pengakuan Jason, dia tidak akan sekacau ini. Ditambah dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya akibat tidak bisa tidur—sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan jawaban yang akan diberikan Percy mengenai perasaannya pada pemuda itu, menurunkan kadar kegantengan miliknya.

Dengan langkah lunglai pemuda pirang itu berkeliling area Perkemahan Blasteran. Dia sudah berkeliling arena panah, arena pedang, hingga ladang strawberry di halaman Rumah Besar. Akhirnya dia memutuskan berhenti di pinggiran dermaga Danau Kano. Beberapa nereid berenang berputar-putar di sekeliling dermaga.

 _'Ha-ah, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapat jawabannya?'_ pikirannya melayang-layang, mencari-cari ide yang mungkin berbaik hati mampir ke otaknya. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah sambaran kilat imajiner muncul di atas kepalanya—tunggu! Bukankah harusnya bola lampu yang menyala? Ah, masa bodoh, dia kan anak Jupiter Yang Agung, secara teknis dia ini anak raja para dewa. Mau memunculkan Gunung Olympus imajiner pun dia bisa.

Tapi untuk mendapat jawaban pengakuan cintanya dari seorang Percy Jackson saja dia harus banting otak seperti ini. Halah.

Sebuah seringai tampan terbit di bibirnya, menambah kadar kegantengan berkali-kali lipat yang mungkin sanggup membuat seekor satir jatuh pingsan dengan hidung berdarah.

 _'Aku harus minta tolong pada anak-anak Hecate,'_ batinnya. Dengan segera dia memacu langkah menuju sekumpulan pondok beraneka warna dan bentuk di lembah Perkemahan Blasteran.

Jason berdiri di depan pondok yang terbuat dari batu-batu besar berukir tulisan sihir. Pelan tangannya mengetuk pintu kayu. Seorang gadis berambut hitam sepunggung yang dikuncir rendah membukakan pintu.

"Ellen, aku butuh bantuanmu," sergap Jason tanpa tedeng aling-aling membuat gadis itu terbengong sesaat.

oOo

 _'Gotcha!'_

Jason menghampiri pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah terduduk di pinggir dermaga danau. Memperhatikan sebentar bagaimana pemuda itu memainkan kakinya di air, kepalanya menunduk, mungkin mengamati para naiad yang berenang di bawah sana.

"Hei, bro," sapa Jason yang ikut duduk di samping Percy.

"Hei, kau tidak kencan dengan Piper?" tanya Percy basa-basi.

"Tidak. Lebih baik jika kencan denganmu saja," jawab Jason cepat.

Percy mendengus, menganggap Jason hanya melontarkan candaan seperti biasanya. Mungkin pembicaraan mereka di Pantai Long Island beberapa hari yang lalu masih berlanjut hingga hari ini.

Pemuda pirang dengan bekas luka kecil di atas bibirnya itu menyodorkan sekaleng cola dingin, mengisyaratkan pada putra Poseidon di sebelahnya untuk menerima. Tangannya yang satu lagi memegang sekaleng kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Thanks." Tanpa curiga Percy menerima pemberian Jason. Segera ia membuka penutup kaleng dan menegak isinya perlahan.

Diam-diam sang Putra Petir memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik Percy, seakan berharap sesuatu akan terjadi. Percy yang merasa ditatap oleh sepasang mata biru tajam kemudian menoleh.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Hmm, tidak," jawab Jason singkat. " Hei, Perce, kau tahu Clarisse dan Chris bertengkar sejak tadi pagi?"

"Ya, Chris tidak sengaja mengatai ceweknya itu berbadan buldoser ketika sedang ngobrol denganku. Dan sialnya Clarisse sedang ada di dekat situ sehingga mendengar pembicaraan kami."

"Kau tidak kena damprat?"

"Syukurlah aku hanya hampir dicincang dengan tombaknya." Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar membayangkan kejadian tadi pagi di lapangan olahraga. Diam-diam pemuda itu bersyukur masih bisa selamat dari terkaman putri Ares itu.

Jason menggumam. "Hei, apa kau tahu dimana lolipop besar yang kubawa ke arena pedang kemarin? Entah bagaimana benda itu tiba-tiba hilang hanya karena aku meninggalkannya saat akan ke kamar mandi."

Percy sedikit terlonjak. "Oh, a-aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang itu," nada gugup terdengar samar kala Percy mengatakannya. Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, terdengar suara 'hik' yang cukup keras untuk didengar Jason.

"Kau cegukan." Pertanyaan itu lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan di telinga Percy.

"Emm, well begitulah."

"Katakan, kau tahu dimana permenku?"

"Tidak tahu—hik."

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, dude!" desak Jason memaksa.

"I-itu... Sudah kumakan," jawab Percy lirih.

Mata sang Pangeran Langit tampak memicing tajam. "Kau yang mengambilnya?" tanyanya penuh penekanan. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perjuanganku untuk mendapatkannya, Otak Ganggang."

Percy bisa merasakan keringat dingin mulai mengalir membasahi tengkuknya. "B-baiklah, aku minta maaf. Akan kuganti nanti."

"Tidak perlu."

"Hah? Jadi aku tidak perlu menggantinya?"

"Tidak, kau harus menggantinya, tapi sekarang."

"A-apa?"

"Mungkin bibirmu cukup manis untuk menggantikan lolipop itu."

"Kau gila? I-itu namanya..."

Tanpa aba-aba Jason mendekatkan wajah mereka, menghapus jarak demi jarak yang membatasi kedua pasang bibir untuk saling bertemu. Tepat ketika hidung mereka bersentuhan, Jason menarik kembali wajahnya dengan cepat, menjauh dari wajah Percy yang sudah memerah parah. Seringai seksi hadir di raut wajah sang Putra Petir, sedikit banyak menyadarkan Percy dari keterkejutannya.

"Putra Jupiter sialan! Kau mau membuatku mati jantungan, hah?" seru Percy, sedikit banyak merasa kecewa karena Jason tidak jadi menciumnya. Eh, apa dia baru saja berharap secara tidak langsung?

Sedangkan pemuda pirang itu hanya terkekeh melihat bagaimana reaksi lucu Percy tadi. "Hoo... Kau berharap aku akan melakukan apa, hm? Menciummu?"

"Mana mungkin aku berpikiran begitu!—Hik!"

"Oh, benarkah? Atau jangan-jangan kau terpesona oleh ketampananku?"

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi—hik!"

"Lalu apa? Kau berharap setelah ini kita jadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Aku tidak mau jadi uke-mu!—hik!"

"Siapa yang memintamu untuk jadi uke-ku? Kau benar-benar mengharapkanku, ya? Jangan-jangan kau juga sering memimpikanku ketika tidur?"

"Jason sialan! Berhenti berkata yang tidak-tidak—hik!"

"Jadi, benar apa yang aku katakan tadi? Apa kau juga punya rasa untukku?"

"Huh, jangan berharap terlalu tinggi! Aku tidak—Hik! Hik!"

"Wah, wah. Akhirnya aku bisa memastikannya. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja, dude?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku bilang tidak—hik! Sial! Kenapa cegukannya tidak mau berhenti?"

Jason tertawa mendengar Percy yang susah payah menenangkan cegukan ganjilnya. "Sepertinya ramuan Ellen berhasil."

Percy memicing mendengar perkataan Jason. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Well, aku minta bantuan pada Lou Ellen dari pondok Hecate untuk membuatkanku ramuan kejujuran. Apa tadi dia menyebutnya, ya? Ah, Kutukan Pinokio." Entah kenapa Jason terlalu jujur untuk tidak memberitahukan kebenarannya

"Kenapa namanya harus mengandung kata kutukan?" Percy bergidik.

"Yah, mungkin karena cara kerjanya yang mirip seperti efek samping Pinokio tiap kali berbohong. Hanya saja tidak berpengaruh pada hidungmu, tapi cegukan yang datang tiap kali kau berkata bohong."

"Bisa-bisanya kau memberiku ramuan aneh seperti itu!" raung Percy tidak terima.

"Wow, wow tenanglah, Perce." Jason berusaha menenangkan amarah Percy yang mulai berdampak pada gelombang ombak di danau yang semakin ganas. "Bukankah terdapat sisi bagus dari hal ini? Lihat, kau jadi bisa mengakui perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya tanpa mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Kau dendam karena aku menertawakan pernyataan cintamu waktu itu?" tanya Percy dengan nada sinis.

"Heh, anggap saja sepadan dengan rasa malu yang kutanggung, Otak Ganggang."

Tepat setelah itu danau menghasilkan sebuah ombak besar, menyeret Jason masuk ke air tiba-tiba dan menjadi mainan para naiad di sana.

Percy? Jangan ditanya. Pemuda itu langsung kabur ke pondoknya dengan bersungut-sungut. Agaknya malu juga setelah rahasia yang disimpannya dalam hati kini sudah diketahui Sang Putra Jupiter.

* * *

 **Behind The Scene**

Jason : Author sialan, kenapa aku selalu ternistakan di akhir cerita.

Percy : Aku juga dinistakan di cerita ini.

Jason : Lain kali biarkan aku sendiri yang membuat alur cerita. Akan kupastikan kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan, Perce. *tersenyum licik

Percy : *kicep

* * *

 **~FIN~**

* * *

 **Author notes :**

 **Yak, akhirnya sequelnya selesai, fyuuh~**

 **Iya, saya tahu ceritanya agak maksa =3=" ide ini mendadak muncul karena keinget sama salah satu drakor yang pernah saya tonton**

 **Maafkeun saya -/\\-**

 **Semoga fic selanjutnya bisa lebih baik dari ini**

 **#P.S. : Review?**


End file.
